This invention relates, in general, to an electronic module containing multiple circuit substrates, and more particularly, to an electronic module comprising a first circuit substrate having a post and a second circuit substrate forming an opening.
Electronic modules used in automotive applications often employ electronic components mounted to a printed circuit substrate. The electronic components are typically soldered to the circuit substrate and electrically coupled to metal traces overlying the surface of the circuit substrate. Typically, for automotive control applications, the electronic components are mounted on two or more circuit substrates. In order for the electronic components mounted on different circuit substrates to communicate with one another, the circuit substrates must be electronically connected. Typically the circuit substrates are connected using separate cables which connect to pins mounted onto the circuit substrates. However, the cables are expensive and the pins, as well as being expensive, are not robust in an automotive environment. To reduce product cost, it would be desirable to eliminate the cables and pins and replace them with an alternative connection method.
In addition to having an expensive connection method, electronic modules used in automotive applications tend to be bulky. This is due to the fact that electronic modules typically use either polyamide or FR4 circuit substrate in combination with separate cables which connect to pins. Since polyamide and FR4 circuit substrates are flexible, the electronic modules must be housed in a housing comprising rigidizers. Rigidizers are components used to increase the rigidity of the polyamide or FR4 circuit substrate. The use of rigidizers along with separate cables and pins increases the size and cost of electronic modules. Accordingly, further development of circuit substrates and connection methods is necessary to reduce the size and cost of electronic modules.